


Brewing Love

by PenumbraOfMyId



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Love Potion/Spell, Multiple Orgasms, POV Third Person Omniscient, Potions, Shower Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenumbraOfMyId/pseuds/PenumbraOfMyId
Summary: She did know something. She hadn’t used it, it was just…icky. And she wasn’t sure if she had wanted to use magic to augment her relationship with Ron. It was still so slow, though….This was about Ginny, though. Ginny wanted magic, and she wanted Hermione’s help.“How about this: There’s a lust potion you could use, but it’s more subtle. It isn’t really a poison, like some of the other, stronger ones they sell. Harry wouldn’t be unwillingly compelled into loving you, it just makes him more aroused when he’s around you.”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Brewing Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work. I'd appreciate feedback(both positive and negative), and have sequel chapters planned for this work. Enjoy!

Hermione waited in the common room, pretending to read. It was currently lunchtime, so the room was empty except for her. Most students ate lunch during lunchtime. Today, however, Ginny had asked to meet her here to get some privacy. Apparently she wanted to discuss something rather personal or something. Hermione was surprised she had shown up first, Ginny had made this seem rather urgent.

Hermione looked up from her book as the painting door opened, and Ginny stepped through, closing the door behind her.

“Hi, Hermione. Thanks for meeting me here. How was your lunch?” Hermione realized why Ginny was late. Her tone was stiff and formal, and she was starting with small talk.

She was stalling.

“I haven’t had lunch yet, I figured eating could wait until after this. I doubt I could get away from that table early without having to answer some unpleasant questions.”

“Oh, well, you should go eat then. It’s fine, I can wait.” She fidgeted.

“Nonsense. What did you want to talk to me about?” She shuffled her feet.

“Ok, fine. Guess I’ll just get it over with. I need some help with Harry.”

“Like…romantically?”

“Yes. He’s really sweet, but…it doesn’t really feel as if there’s a strong connection yet. He spends more time with you and Ron than he does me, and that’s fine—a guy needs his friends, but he also is rarely…physical with me. He holds my hand on occasion, and maybe a kiss here and there. That’s it. It’s almost as if I’m just a fourth wheel of his relationship with you guys.

“Ok…” Hermione started fidgeting. This was sounding really familiar to her attempts to woo Ron.

“Well, I figured you know more about magic than anyone, and I was wondering if you knew something that might help me.”

She did know something. She hadn’t used it, it was just…icky. And she wasn’t sure if she had wanted to use magic to augment her relationship with Ron. It was still so slow, though….This was about Ginny, though. Ginny wanted magic, and she wanted Hermione’s help.

“How about this: There’s a lust potion you could use, but it’s more subtle. It isn’t really a poison, like some of the other, stronger ones they sell. Harry wouldn’t be unwillingly compelled into loving you, it just makes him more aroused when he’s around you.”

“I’m listening.”

“You would want to give it to him at the start of a dinner date, when your drinks first come out. After he drinks it, he’ll become increasingly aroused the longer he’s near you.”

“Ok. Yeah…I can do that. Yeah. That sounds perfect. How do we make it?”

Hermione cringed inwardly. This was the icky part, how to phrase it? No….No, that wouldn’t work either. Hum. Well, maybe just beat around the bush right up until she needed to get Ginny’s…contribution.

“Um…Well…the first thing is a little awkward. We need to collect…certain bodily fluids from you. I’ll go modify a shower for our needs, you should change into a swimming suit so your clothes aren’t ruined.”

“What the hell? How much of what are you collecting? A bloody shower?”

“It’s an absurd amount. During the…required process, you’ll produce a lot of…sweat, among other things.”

Ginny blushed. Given the sexual nature of this potion, she was beginning to have an inkling of the other fluids Hermione would be collecting. Hermione stood and walked into the shower room, leaving Ginny sputtering in the common room.

Ginny finally sighed, and made her way towards her room. She loosened her tie, and began unbuttoning her blouse as she walked. When she had the top five undone, it flapped about her loosely. She pulled it out of her skirt and over her head as she reached her closet.

She tossed the shirt in her hamper, then reached both arms behind her back. She arched forwards to get a better angle. She undid the clasp quickly, and shrugged off the garment. It landed in the hamper on top of her shirt, in a quirky reversal of nature.

She slid her skirt’s zipper down, so her skirt started to slide. She slightly shuffled and she smoothly shimmied as she stripped her last clothes off.

She walked over to her drawers, and bent over to look for her swimwear. As she realized her undignified position, she thought, Perhaps it would have been better to search before undressing. She didn’t get the opportunity to use these much, so it took her a while to find them.

She shrugged and tugged her bottoms until they were snug, then jumped while pulling to be sure the tight, elastic material would not be moving. If she was going to be producing fluids like sweat in “absurd amounts,” she didn’t want them to fall off when she was slick with natural lubricant.

She tightly twisted the ties of her top. This outfit was revealing enough as it was—and the pressure she was putting on the fastenings probably wasn’t helping—but if it fell off… she wasn’t that close to Hermione. Ginny looked down at herself, and shivered in the colder air before walking over to the showers.

Hermione was on her hands and knees in the middle of one of the shower stalls, giving Ginny quite an eyeful. The skirts they wore were relatively loose and flowing, but when you were in that sort of position, things just sort of popped out. She didn’t turn around when she heard Ginny walk in.

“You should go drink water,” Hermione said, “I’m not quite done in here, and you’re going to need to be well hydrated.”

Well hydrated might be an understatement, Hermione thought as Ginny left, Ginny will probably want it to work with just a couple drops, but this potion gets more potent when brewed in bulk. Might not work if we don’t go big. Better safe than sorry, I guess.

Hermione pictured Harry ejaculating inside his pants in the middle of the restaurant, and briefly reconsidered her last thought, but no. That would be fantastic—Ginny might even get him to go home before dinner, and shag him even earlier than anticipated.

Hermione stood as the undetectable extension charm set in to the plastic bag. She frowned at the tape job. An adhesion charm would have been preferable, but she couldn’t get only the mouth of the bag to adhere to the drain, no matter what she tried.

She sighed. It would have to do. Good thing she was raised by muggles and could figure her way around things like this.

She turned, and set a chair she had brought in from the other room over the drain. She flicked her wand at it and it transfigured to her liking. The oversized, plush thing would probably absorb most of Ginny’s fluids. The chair seemed to pull into itself as it formed a wiry frame and a mesh seat.

Hermione heard Ginny’s footsteps re-entering the shower room. It hadn’t been that long….so be it. Ginny could rehydrate afterwards. Hermione turned towards her, and stared. Ginny’s two-piece swimsuit was a lime green with sunny yellow patterns interspersed, both colors contrasting her auburn hair quite nicely. They weren’t skimpy, but they gave Hermione plenty of skin to look at. God.

Hermione hadn’t thought of Ginny in that way before, or, well, of any girl for that matter. Now, though….bloody hell. Ginny was a looker.

Hermione shook herself, and gestured to the chair, “Have a seat. I have some last moment preparations, but they need to be done while you’re in the chair.”

She turned as Ginny passed her, and cast a silencing charm at the doorway, then another at the wall.

Ginny sat down as Hermione flicked her wand all over the place. “I have a spell,” Hermione said, “That will stimulate your nerves and cause your body to secrete the proper fluids.” Flick. The floor turned shiny, as if wet. “You’ll just have to enjoy the show.” Flick. She seemed to sink down, as the floor sloped towards the drain at her feet. “Ready?”

“Yes.” Ginny squirmed subtly as she sat in the seat as Hermione raised her wand.

Ginny didn’t hear the words Hermione said as she seemed to pull the tip of her wand back towards her, raising it just slightly. Pleasure filled every pore of her body, and Ginny moaned. This was way more intense than what she had been expecting.

Hermione watched her friend open like a flower, sagging in to the seat as arousal filled her body. She was beautiful. Ginny succumbed to the sensations, and her entire body clenched. She arched in the chair, her voice caught in her throat. It had only been seconds since they had started, and yet she felt as if she were a taut wire suspended in midair.

Hermione struggled to keep her wand level and maintain the spell. Seeing Ginny’s reaction to the spell made the room around her seem so much hotter. Hermione shifted her weight back and forth slightly. This girl…Hermione wanted her bad. Maybe…maybe she’d make a little more of the potion than strictly necessary. And, if she did it right, Ginny would never forget this.

She pushed a little harder, and Ginny screamed. What did that feel like? An invisible hand, working on her, stroking just the right part of her at just the right time? Or could she even feel a source of her pleasure?

She pulled part of the spell back a bit to give Ginny some relief. To create the highest highs, there had to be some relative lows. She kept the spell on, though, teasing Ginny slightly.

Ginny deflated, heaving as she came down from her high. Ginny’s gasps slowed gradually, so Hermione pushed her willpower through the wand again, and Ginny groaned.

Sweat broke out across Ginny’s forehead as she stiffened into a rod of pleasure. What is she doing to me? Her vision turned white, and all her cells could feel was pleasure. She floated in bliss, but somehow still knew that she was pouring her fluids right into the bag underneath her.

Reality returned as Hermione let her breathe for a moment. And I had thought she meant milk! Bloody hell, this is so much better. Ginny forced her eyes open to look at Hermione. She was so formal, so textbook-ish. How was I supposed to expect this from her? Hermione had loosened her tie and the top couple buttons of her blouse. Apparently Ginny wasn’t the only one feeling the heat in the room.

“Whe…Where did a nice girl like you learn a spell like this? I don’t even feel like I need to touch myself anywhere, the spell just does it for me!”

Hermione grinned, and pushed even harder, relaxed, and immediately pushed again. She sent the spell at Ginny in waves, bringing her higher and higher as it ripped through her. Hermione could see each of Ginny’s muscles as Ginny squealed and spasmed. Her sweat slicked skin showed such succulent shapes straining subtly to Hermione, and it was delicious to watch. Her mouth watered at the sight, even as she continued to pound Ginny senseless.

This had to be working. She varied the timing of her pushes, giving her an exciting experience that went beyond pleasure. If Harry was rarely physical with Ginny in any sense of the word, Hermione wondered if Ginny and Harry had made love before. Even if they had, Hermione doubted it had been anything like this. Hermione had only read of this spell in theory, never experienced it.

Finally, she relented as Ginny weakly held up a hand. Her vocal chords were so tight Hermione doubted she could say anything. She lowered her wand, and broke off the spell.

Ginny sagged quietly for a minute, then shakily said, “That was intense.”

“It looked intense.”

“As much as it was, I did not forget what prompted it. Why did you so vehemently avoid my question? Where did you learn this?”

Hermione grimaced. “I just read about it in a book.”

“This is not standard spellbook magic, you went hunting for this.”

Drat. Ginny was not letting this go. “It’s awkward.”

“Hermione. You just saw me barely clothed in the heights of ecstasy, brought there by your own spell. I think we’re past awkward.”

“I wanted to use this very potion on Ron. I prepared this spell to collect my own fluids. Good enough for you?”

Ginny sat quietly, and tried to stand, but she slipped back down into the chair. Sweat burst off her body with the impact, like she’d sat on a water balloon. Hermione cast a quick finite, and the floor lost it’s slick coating. Ginny stood, and wobbled over to Hermione. She put her arms around Hermione’s neck. “No. Go get your swimwear on, Hermione. If I’m doing this for Harry, you get to do it for Ron.”

“I don’t want Ron anymore. I prepared this plan a while ago, and…things have changed since. I want someone else.”

“Well, prepare it for them, then.”

“We probably don’t have time before the end of lunch.”

“Bugger that. You know all the material anyways.”

“You don’t even know which class I have next!”

“Stop stalling. You know all the material. All of it. You can be a little late to get this new crush of yours to see you like I just did.”

“They wouldn’t want me, I think. Maybe in the future, but they’re in a relationship currently.”

Ginny stared deep into Hermione’s eyes, and searched them. Ginny’s eyes were completely unfathomable, like they were infinitely deep. Hermione had to force herself to focus on the present.

“Listen closely,” Ginny said, “Get. Your. Swimwear. That was the best sex I’ve ever had, and I’ll be damned if I can’t return the favor.”

Hermione smiled, and pulled Ginny into a hug. Inside, she was cheering. Best sex you ever had! “OK. I’ll do it. Let’s seal up the bag of your product, though. We don’t want to pollute it.” Hermione let go, and looked down at herself. “Probably not my best idea,” she smiled, “Should have gotten my swimwear first.”

Ginny laughed as she followed Hermione’s gaze. Hermione’s front was soaked with Ginny’s sweat, and had become slightly translucent. Ginny shook herself like a wet dog. Though little moisture came off of her, Hermione joined in her laughter as she bent down to carefully gather up the bag over the drain.

She sealed it closed using the same tape she had to seal it to the floor, and shook it in front of Ginny. Although it had an undetectable extension charm, the bag was still transparent. Both of them could see the milky, clearish substance filling the bottom of the bag. There was likely much more than it showed, Ginny had produced an impressive amount of it in what could have only been fifteen minutes or so.

Hermione set it to the side, and then started to take off her clothes. Ginny stared as she cleared her lower half in one smooth motion.

Ginny stood frozen, processing the rather distracting sight now in front of her. As Hermione bounced up, she brazenly bared the bottom of body. This bountiful, breathtaking broad had brought her body beyond what she could believe because her broken brother barely bothered? She was beautiful! As Hermione’s blouse abandoned her bottom and brushed off in a breath, Ginny’s mouth began to water. As she realized she was about to lick her lips, she started and realized what she was doing.

“Um…Hermione? Swimwear?”

Hermione somehow conveyed a shrug as a distinct motion from taking her last piece of clothing off. “Little good it did you.”

Ginny looked down at herself. She might as well have been wearing nothing. The moisture had caused the suit to cling to her skin, leaving no detail to the imagination. Except perhaps the exact placement of a freckle or two.

Hermione heard Ginny sigh as she looked down at herself. Hermione walked over, and gestured to herself, “It’s not like you have something to be ashamed of. I know I don’t look half bad, but you put me to shame.”

Ginny shuffled, and unconsciously moved her hands in front of herself in an attempt at modesty. Not good…

“You said it yourself. I just saw you barely clothed in the heights of ecstasy, brought there by my own spell, and now you’re going to do the exact same thing to me.”

Ginny nodded, then shrugged. “What the hell.” She swiftly loosened the ties of both parts of her suit, and they fell to the floor around her, “Might as well get on the same page as you. They were rubbing me a bit raw, anyways. So, how do you cast the spell?”

“It’s rather simple. Just say ‘Gaudensium Maximus’ while pulling towards you in a quick, short motion, almost as if you’re…nevermind. It doesn’t matter. You’ll be able to control the power of the spell by changing how much you focus. It’s all pretty intuitive.”

Ginny nodded, “Can I borrow your wand? I left mine in the other room.”

Hermione nodded, and sat down in the chair. “Go ahead, it’s on top of my clothing over there.”

She watched Ginny bend over, giving her a view of Ginny that she hadn’t been able to get while she was in the chair. Does this girl have a single bad angle? Just more fuel for my fantasies, I guess.

Ginny turned around, one hand on her hip, the other holding the wand lazily, tapping it against an invisible object in the air. Hermione shifted in the seat, desperate for friction. She had been on edge for the last five minutes with how close she had been to a very naked Ginny, and now…Ginny looked like a demonic goddess, trying to decide how to best torture Hermione. It was sublime.

Ginny sauntered over, and pressed her palm against Hermione’s forehead, forcing her to lean back in the chair. “Close your eyes,” she said softly, “relax.”

Hermione complied, and Ginny’s hand left her. Ginny moved silently around her, causing Hermione to jump in her seat when she whispered from a completely new angle, “I’m going to enjoy this almost as much as you are. _Gaudensium_.”

It was a shallow feeling that filled her, pumping adrenaline into her system, preparing her nerves to receive a feeling that never came. It was like hot chocolate was being summoned directly into her systems. Comfortable. Warm. And not nearly enough.

Ginny watched Hermione’s body unfold. Every orifice of her body relaxed, flexing open slightly. Even her pores seemed to expand in anticipation. She slouched in the chair, Ginny kept her wand level as she reached out with her other hand and caressed Hermione faintly, and smiled as she saw her entire body quiver.

“I can tell you want to move. Just stay still, and let me take care of you. If you don’t, I’ll have to petrify you.” Ginny wasn’t sure if Hermione could even hear her consciously, but as she whispered breathily into her ear, her eyes seemed to glaze over just slightly. “I’ve always wondered what it would be like to be petrified while another person touched me.”

She slowly began sliding her arms around Hermione. It was surprisingly easy to keep the wand angled at Hermione while doing so. Her hands crossed over eachother, dangling in a relaxed posture.

“Every nerve in my body, every instinct in my body telling me to _shake_.” She applied more pressure on the spell with the last word, and Hermione moaned almost inaudibly, her head tilting back. Ginny finished her slide as her shoulders touched Hermione’s , holding her in a very loose embrace. She squeezed Hermione with her upper arms, and poured everything into the spell she could, but only for a moment. She whispered, “ _but you can’t.”_ She retreated quickly, and stepped away. She lowered the pressure on the spell until it was just slightly more than what she started with.

She padded silently in front of Hermione, and paused, flexing the spell while she thought. Hermione could feel each of the seemingly random shifts in pressure on her nerves, even though they were minute. If Ginny hadn’t teased every nerve in her body to astonishing sensitivity, she might not have known they were there. Her innards roiled with warmth, pulsing with puny, prickling points of pleasure. She could tell when Ginny pushed slightly because she’d get a pinch in a place she hadn’t anticipated, or sometimes just a place she really, really wanted to feel Ginny’s soft, taunting skin brush against hers again. Suddenly, she arched in sudden ecstasy as Ginny called out “ _Gaudensium Maximum.”_ Hermione felt the release coming like a rush of heat as every part of her body attacked her nerves with a passion.

_“Finite.”_

Hermione groaned as the sensations subsided, and settled into her seat again,

“ _Gaudensium._ ” It wasn’t enough. She could hear Ginny’s voice drifting through the fading feeling of a height she never reached.

“No, That was poorly thought out. You aren’t properly hydrated yet. I wouldn’t want you to dehydrate yourself on my account.”

Hermione was very tempted to open her eyes. Had Ginny brought her something to drink? Maybe she’d touch her chin as she poured the liquid into her throat. What if Ginny had—

Hermione screamed as cold water pelted her body from the showerhead in front of her. Ginny was somehow behind her chair again in a moment, and held her down, forcing Hermione to writhe in the freezing torrent combating the rising warmth within her as Ginny’s spell rose in fervor.

Ginny grinned as she held the other girl down. Pimples popped up all over both of their bodies as the cold hit them. Ginny shivered in delight. Hermione stopped writhing after she nearly impaled her shoulder on Ginny’s wand. She flopped her hair back, showering Ginny with water, and glared at Ginny. “Ah-ah ah!” Ginny smiled, and broke off the spell. Hermione made a decidedly rude hand-gesture before slamming her eyes shut again.

“What exactly does that finger mean again? Oh, right, you want me to-- _Gaudensium._ ”

Hermione sighed. The water was still cold, but Ginny wasn’t feeling it as much anymore, which meant Hermione probably wasn’t either. Good time to pleasure her.

Ginny grabbed one of Hermione’s luscious locks of long black hair, and languidly ran her lithe little fingers through it, combing out tangles as she went. Hermione’s head leaned backwards, forcing all of the sensitive places on Hermione’s front side to line up more directly with the pelting pressure of the shower. Ginny watched the other girl intently for when a particular twist of the spell or rush of water made her gasp. Hermione had a lot of hair, so Ginny had a lot of time to learn just how Hermione would want Ginny to please her the most.

By the end of Hermione’s hair, however, it was rather hard to focus on Hermione. Each time she grabbed a lock of hair, she increased the pressure on the spell the tiniest bit. As she finished the last lock, she had to concentrate almost fully on the spell. _I can’t keep this up._ “Finite.”

She abandoned Hermione, and counted to ten.

_One._

Hermione settled back in the chair as the only sensation left to her was the silent pelting of cold shower water.

_Two._

Hermione took a deep, shivering breath in anticipation.

_Three._

Ginny took a small step to the side, preparing.

_Four._

Hermione frowned slightly in confusion.

_Five._

“Ginny…Are you leaving me like this?”

_Six._

“Like what? You cold and frustrated?”

_Seven._

“Or are you hot and bothered?”

_Eight._

Ginny crept around her.

_Nine._

She posed to pounse.

_Nine and three quarters_

She jabbed her wand into that spot she _knew_ Hermione was aching to have it, not hard enough to hurt her bad, but enough to make contact that brought a little pain and a lot of pleasure.

_Ten._

“ _Gaudensium Maximum.”_

Hermione screamed her release, shuddering and shivering as Ginny squeezed her squeals from her while the shower of sleet shimmered, surrounding the succulent sliver of sublime ecstasy splitting the air.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my work. I'd appreciate feedback(both positive and negative), as this is my first published(ish) work. Once again, thanks for reading, and look out for potential sequel chapters!


End file.
